Roleplay(?)
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Kuroko wanted to tried a roleplay sex for the first time with his lover, when he read Aomine's text, bragging about him and Kise in their group chat. Would he like it? or he would hate it? But it seems like his lover didn't like the idea of it. slight ooc!Kuroko, slight!BDSM


That night, while Kagami are taking a shower after his night shift at the host club cafe he was working as a part time job, Kuroko was looking at the glowing screen in front of him with his eyes was shining in excitement plus with a little bit of scared as there was a blush on his face. His eyes scanned all the messages just came in and still come in the group chat of Kiseki No Sedai. Aomine was talking about dirty things he did with Kise every night when the model didn't have any jobs to do. He would start from A to at least S, before Akashi cut him off by threatened to hunted him down with his scissors. He knew, Akashi probably was the one who had it the hardest since he was always busy as he's now the CEO of Akashi's company. Of course it would make him irritated and annoyed when his smartphone vibrated whenever he wanted some rest and when he was in a meeting. He could just turned his phone off, but he couldn't as his phone always rings every two hours,incoming countless calls from every others companies. While for Kise,he tried to stop Aomine by whining and all sort of things he usually did in the chat with not to forget his emoticon at the end of every messages he send. As for Midorima, that green-haired tsundere would always intervene the couple and told them to shut up. And he.. he was just being the quiet men he was, and only retort and intervene when he wanted to.

Just then, the bathroom door clicked opened.

 _ ***CLICK***_

Kagami looked at Kuroko as he dried his hair with his towel. He could saw the blush on his lover raised his eyebrows in curious as to what was making his lover blushed red like that. He waited for a minute, just standing there. And as he guess, the other didn't even noticed that he already got out from the bathroom. He really wondered, what did the other looked at until he didn't even took notice of his surrounding. He walked towards the other sitting on the floor, with both his knees kept close to his chest, and took away the smartphone from the other's grasp.

Kuroko eyes widen as he felt the taller snatched away his phone. He looked up, only to blushed even harder. His lover was only wearing a track bottom and a plain white shirt,it was nothing unusual, but it was the hair that make his breath stuck in his throat. It was still wet, and it was pushed to the back. And it was undoubtedly sexy to him. His minds started running wild with his imaginations, given that what Aomine had been proudly bragged at the group about his intimate time with Kise, didn't helped him at all.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Snapping back his mind to reality,he realized that now was not the time for him to fantasized about them."Kagami-kun!" No, he couldn't let the other see that chat. He stood up from the floor and stood on his toes, tried to get his phone back as the other held his phone up so high. "Please, give it back to me!"

"What so interesting here that you look really into it.." Kagami hummed. He used his other hand and placed it on top of the teal blue haired, pressed the other down on his feet. He tilted the phone downward and his finger scrolled the conversation between the five members of Kiseki No Sedai. Former to be exact. They are already 23 years old, so it was not that necessary to labelled them by that anymore.

"No! Kagami-kun!"

"Hmm.. let's see.. 'He let out a scream when I poun-..' "

"NO! KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko raise his voice as his heartbeat was beating faster. Knowing that he couldn't get back his phone by tiptoed, he jabbed the taller right in the stomach, and soon enough the hand lowered as the other clutched onto his stomach in pained. Taking this as his advantage, he quickly snatched back his phone and kept it close with him to his chest.

"It's hurt, Kuroko!"

"I told you to give my phone back! but you won't listen!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me that hard!" Kagami groaned as he squat down on the floor, still clutching on his stomach.

"It's because you won't listen to me.!" Kuroko huffed.

Kagami just snorted as he rolled his eyes, only to noticed something really obvious. He smirked. By just reading that one message, he knew what make his lover like 'that'. "Hey Kuroko, you're hard."

Hearing this,the blue haired eyes widen. He looked down at his own member, and his lover was right. It was standing up. He blushed furiously as he used his hands to cover his private part. "D-Don't look, you pervert!" He tried to go away from the taller,only to felt his wrist being held tightly.

"Where are you going?"

"..I-it's none of your-"

"I'm sure it's painful isn't?" Kagami licked his lips, lust could be seen in his eyes."I'll help you." He pulled the shorter man to him and pushed him down on the bed.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

He kissed his lover on the lips, shutting him up as his right hand go downward to pumped the hard rock member. He could heard the other protested about it, but he ignored it. He continued to pumped it faster and licked the other along his jaw. He could felt a bit of dampness on the inside of other's pants. He smirked.

"Angh..K-Kaga..mmh!"

"Nearing it?"

"I-I'm c-coming!ugh!" Kuroko closed his eyes as he came. He panted hard. This was the first time he had came so fast. Not that he usually could hold it longer either, it was just this time was faster than his other times. Maybe this was what Aomine had felt when he did 'that' thing with Kise. He couldn't helped but to blushed. _"It feel so good.."_

"Hmm.. so fast.."

"..mm.." He opened his eyes and stared down at his lover.

Just as Kagami was about to pulled the other's pants down, he felt the other pulled his hair really hard. He winced and abruptly he stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover. "Let it go, it's hurt!" He reached up and hold onto the other's hand and grabbed onto it."Kuroko-"

"I.. can we do s-something different?"

His eyes widen at the face his lover face was red with embarrassment and the baby blue eyes just wouldn't look back into his red one. The hold's on his hair also loosen. He couldn't helped but to blushed at the sight. It make him turned on. He cleared out his throat and asked, "What?"

"I-I want to.." Kuroko bit his lower lips. It was just too embarrassing for him to say it. But he really wanted to tried it. "..uh..c-can we do a roleplay?"

"R-roleplay?" The red haired eyes widen. He totally didn't expected this at all. He thought that his lover didn't like that kind of things. But somehow, he didn't really mind that once in a awhile. In fact, it only make a huge turned on for him.

He nodded.

"What..kind of roleplay you want?"

"..d.." He mumbled. He really couldn't seem to said it out loud.

"What?"

"..m.."

"Huh? Talk a bit louder, I can't hear it."

His grasp on the phone tighten. He took a deep breath, before he let it out."B-bdsm.."

To said that Kagami was shocked with it, it was really beyond than that. If his eyes could popped out from its socket, it would definitely would. He choked for air. His face had really turned red at this point. He never never ever expected this kind of roleplay from his lover. The other men was so innocent and naive, and the fact that he was a virgin before they did it, really was a mind-blown to him. _"This must be that Ahomine works! What did he said to Tetsuya?!"_ He pulled himself away from hovering the other, and sat on the bed.

He let out a heavy sighed."G-give me some times.."

Not that he didn't want to do it. He do, really do. But he doesn't want to hurt the other, since BDSM never a gentle way to have sex. People wouldn't believe him when he said he was a gentle seme in bed, just because of his red hair and strong gaze he possessed. But it was the truth. He would treat his partner so gentle as thought as the other was fragile, afraid for it to break.

"You..d-don't want to?"

"Eh?What?No,I..." He turned his attention on the men lying in front him. The look the other gave really was making his heart ache. He looked so dejected. But then again, he just couldn't just said 'sure, let's do it!'. If it was concerning about his sex life, his first priority was his partner, not about his own pleasure. "Are you sure about this?"

"I..." Kuroko loosen his grip on his phone as he fumbled with his words. He was too nervous to asked these sort of things at his lover. He bit his lower lips and put his phone down beside, in between the pillows.

"Kuroko?"

He sat up and brought his hands only to grabbed on the bottom end of his lover's shirt. He nodded slowly. "I..I want to try it.." He looked at his lover in the eyes, and he could saw the hesitate in those red eyes. Somehow he was sad at this. Did the other really didn't want it? He waited, but still there was no respond. Guess he was an idiot to even to tried that kind of things. "Kagami-kun, if you-"

"Fine."

"E-eh?" He snapped his head to looked up at his lover in shocked.

"Let's do it." Kagami looked at him, and he couldn't helped but to blushed yet again."But before that, I need to tell you something important. If it hurts and you can't take it anymore, you have to tell me. Yell for me to stop, if you have to. Usually there will be a color code for some level of the extremeness, but between us, I don't want that. If it's hurt, I will stop immediately. Okay?"

"Kuroko-"

"Okay." He nodded. "But, I also have something to tell Kagami-kun too."

"What is it?"

"When I said that I want to try BDSM, you have to really do it. Don't make it half-heartedly."

"But-!..." Kagami left his words hanging as he bit his lower lips, and sighed afterward as he noticed the face the other making. It was so serious. He wondered, Aomine really said something to make his lover really wanted to tried this kind of roleplay. "Okay."

And maybe, that was why he gave him that box the other day.

* * *

"Then, shall we begin?" Kagami asked, after he had brought out the black box from his wardrobe and put it on the bed, beside Kuroko's legs. He could saw the blue haired nodded with blushes all over his face. He climbed on the bed and crawled towards the other. He kissed him full on the lips, as one of his hand placed behind of the other's neck and pulled him close, deepening their kiss, while the other hand wrapped around the smaller's waist.

"Ah..Kagami-kun.." Kuroko moaned. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he felt the taller pushed him down on the bed. They continued to kissed, and he could felt his lover's tongue was probing his lips, asking him his permission to explore the inside of his mouth. He granted it,by opening his mouth, and soon enough there was a tongue inside of his mouth, dancing with his own. "K-Kagami.." He closed his eyes as he tighten up his arms.

In the amidst of their kissing, Kagami never once closed his eyes. He kept it opened and observed his lover, every expression the other make. He noticed there was tears on the corner of the other's eyes and the blush creeping up his face. He smirked. He sucked on the other's tongue and he could heard the lewd moan as a respond. He continued it for a few minutes, until they both lacked for air, that he pulled away.

"Hah..hah.."

He panted, but still leaving a butterfly kiss along the other's jaw, before he really pulled himself away from the other. He stared at the man beneath him. "Ready?"

Kuroko opened his eyes and tangled his fingers in Kagami's hair, tugging it, slightly holding onto it. He gulped as he nodded. "Y-Yes.."

"Be sure to tell me if it's hurts, okay?" Kagami leaned in and pecked the blue haired boy on his lips one more time, before he moved away and get off from the bed. He walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out two of his black tie that he use when he goes to work, and returned back to the bed. He hovered above the other and took the other's hands, and tied it together tightly, and tied it on the bedpost. Not that he wanted to, it just, that was what his lover had said to him earlier. 'Don't make it half-heartedly.' Then, he took another one, and covered his lover's eyes with it. He tied it really loose, as not to hurt the other. He smirked, as he leaned away and admired the hot red flush body in front of him.

Kuroko couldn't helped but to felt a bit scared when his eyes was covered with the tie. It was making him feel anxious and nervous."K-Kagami-kun-"

"Shh." Kagami put his forefinger in front of Kuroko's lips, silencing it. "It's okay." He pushed his lover's shirt up until his chest, and run down his hands to toyed with the hard pink nub. "This is so hard.. "

"Nghh.." Kuroko thrashed his head side to side. This was too much for him. He felt like he could just come with only his lover played with his nipples. Not being able to see, was one of the reason he felt aroused easily.

"You're such a pervert, Kuroko.."

"I-I'm n-not-!" His eyes shut tightly as he felt a warm soft slimy thing on his nipples. It was Kagami's tongue. It was sucking and licking it. "Hmmp..K-Kagami-kun.." His back arched upward a bit.

Noticing that his lover's member had been erect from just the nipples play, he couldn't helped but to smirked at this. Immediately he stopped his action and pulled away from his lover. He could heard the whine, but he just ignored it. He turned a bit his body, and grabbed the box at the side. He opened it, and once again he smirked. He took two cloth ropes out from it. He turned back his attention towards his lover, and brought his hands to grabbed on the other's waistband and slide it off in one swift.

"Ahh!"

He whistled. There was pre-cum leaked from the tip of his lover's cock. Somehow, he got an idea. He get off from the bed and started to walked out from the room.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"Ah.. Kuroko. I have to go out for a bit."

"E-eh?"

"Aya-san just text me. She lost her key. I'll go and help her."

"W-what? b-but-!"

"I'll be back in 10 minutes! I promise!"

"But,Kagami-kun-!" Kuroko sentence left hanging, as he heard the door being opened and closed after that, and the footsteps fade away. His eyes widen behind the tie. "K-Kagami-kun?"

There was no answer.

He tried again. "Kagami?"

Again, there was no answer at all.

Now, it was making him scared. His lover just get out from the house leaving him half naked. Half naked. His lower parts has nothing to covered on with, it was totally exposed. His mind wandered, to what if someone break in into their house? And that person saw him like this?

"No.." He shook his head. "Kagami-kun will be back. It's not going to take long." He bit his lower lips, tried to calmed himself down. He prayed for his lover to returned quickly.

 _"Taiga... please hurry.."_

* * *

Observing the other on the bed from the wall beside the door he was leaning, Kagami just kept quiet. He didn't even make a noise. He didn't even leave the room actually. Hell no he would leave the house with his lover tied to the bed and lying half naked. He just pretended that he leave, so that he would observed what kind of thing would his lover do if he encountered things like this. He waited for seven minutes.

Looking at his phone on his hand, seven minutes already passed, he pressed play and the sound of soft footsteps could be heard. He had to played with the volume, as it make as thought as there was someone in the house. He could saw that his lover looked at where the bedroom's door at. He waited for about two minutes, as the sound of someone walking kept on playing on repeat, before he pressed stop and grab the door's knob and opened the door.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

He didn't answered it. Instead, he whistled,the way when a men looked at one sexy woman. He closed back the door as he approached the blue haired on the bed, before he put down his handphone on the small cabinet near the door.

"Who are you?"

He kept quiet as he get on on the bed and crawled towards the other. He grabbed the other's legs and pushed it, until it touched the thighs. He use the cloth ropes that he had took it out from the box with him, and tied both of the legs.

"No! let me go! what are you d-doing!?"

"Who are you?!"

Again, he ignored his lover. After he had tied it, he grabbed the other's knees, and spread it opened as he crawled in between it.

"No!" Kuroko yelled as he struggled to break away from the bind. He didn't wanted this to ever happened. He didn't expected this. Somehow he could felt his tears was pricking on the corner of his eyes. "No!"

Kagami leaned down and grabbed the erect member forcefully, and licked on the tip of it, using his tongue to played with the hole. His other hand brought up to play with the nipples. Occasionally switch it from left to right. He continued it for awhile as he just looked at the face his lover make.

"N-No..ahn.. stop!"

Knowing his lover too well, he knew the other was about to come, so he stopped sucking on the cock. He let it out with a pop sound and left it hard. He turned to looked inside of the box and grab several things out from it. He took the cock ring and put it on on his lover.

"Stop! W-what are you doing?!"

He then took the vibrator and covered it in lube first with just a little amount of it, before he leaned down and probed his lover's hole with his tongue. He was would only going to played with it for a bit. He then pushed the anal vibrator inside with only one push.

"Nggh..n-no!"

He pulled his tongue out as he heard that cried. He wanted to stopped when he heard the soft sniff, but he wanted to heard that one particular sentence from his lover. So, until then, he would continue these sort of roleplay thing for a bit longer. He spread the hole open, and inserted his both thumbs in it, dry. He thrust in and out hard, purposely make it harsher.

"Ahh! No! S-stop!" Kuroko began to cried. It was hurt. Whoever this person was, he was harsh with him. He wanted his lover back. He didn't like this person at all. He hated it. "Kagami-! ngh..ahh!" His eyes widen in shocked as he cried in pain as something big tried to entered him. "N-n-no!"

Kagami just kept pushing the four-fingers size butt plug inside of his lover. He didn't like himself for doing this, but he need to. He did this because he wanted the other to know that BDSM was not a good thing at any means at all. He had to hold himself back when he heard his lover cried and called for him. He just need that one word. "Come on, Kuroko.." He looked at his now sobbing lover

"Y-yah..nggh..p-pull it-agh! o-out!"

He pushed it halfway inside with it, and pulled it out for a bit before he thrust it in back. He could saw the other's hole started to widen. He do it again and again, and his lover kept on yelled in pained. It was until then, that he heard it-

"No!I-it's h-hurt! p-pull it out!"Kuroko sobbed. "I-it's hurt!K-Kagami-kun..!"

Immediately he stopped. He pulled out the bug plug and the vibrator, as well as untied the rope on his love's legs. He could saw there was a red mark around his lover's thighs and calf, and he kept hearing his lover chanted his name. "Shh.. it's okay. I'm here, Tetsuya." He said as he took off the cock ring. He brought his hands up to untied the tie that covered his lover's eyes. As soon as the tie was out from their sight, his eyes met with a teary baby blue eyes that he love so much.

"K-Kagami-kun.."

He then proceed to untied the tied that was tied on the bedpost and his lover's hands. "I'm sorr-" He couldn't even finished his words as there was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and buried his face on the crook of his neck.

"Taiga... Taiga.."

At that, he knew. His lover would started to cried all night until he fall asleep. He just smiled. He was sorry, but he couldn't hide the smile as he knew that his lover definitely would hate this roleplay. BDSM was never meant to do it to anyone. Unless they are not in their right mind. "It's sorry, Tetsuya.." He wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him real tight. "I really am sorry.." He kissed the other on the head, and down to the lips, while murmured 'sorry' and 'i love you' all the time, to comfort his sobbing lover.

* * *

The morning came and as always, Kagami was the one who would wake up first between them both. Thank goodness today is Saturday. That means, he didn't even have any class to attended today. He was really glad about it. He glanced at his right, and he saw his lover's tears-stained face. The other's eyes was a bit puffy. He leaned down and kissed his lover's eyes. He turned to grabbed his phone that he had moved it to the bedside table and unlocked it. He send a short chat text to the men whose behind all of the things last night.

After a minute, there was a reply. He just cursed at the tanned men and putted back his phone down at the bedside table. He groaned. "Damn you, Ahomine."

 _ **Me:** What did you told Kuroko yesterday, you bastard?!_

 _ **Ahomine:** I bet he is still sleeping, isn't? How about you take his phone and check it by yourself? And yup, you're welcome for the things I lend you, Bakagami._

* * *

A/N: So... I had to make some Kagakuro fic because nowadays, there's not many of Kagakuro fics (WHY?! T-T). There's many AkaKuro instead.. So, yeah. I just have to make one. ^^ Please leave a reviews! sorry for my poor english.*bow*


End file.
